This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a blade outer air seal (BOAS) that may be incorporated into a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
A casing of an engine static structure may include one or more blade outer air seals (BOAS) that provide an outer radial flow path boundary for the hot combustion gases. The BOAS surrounds rotor assemblies that carry one or more blades that rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases communicated through the gas turbine engine. The BOAS may be subjected to relatively extreme temperatures during gas turbine engine operation.